Always There
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Chris thinks of what it would be like when Sonictachi get the last chaos emerald and return to their own world one night... SonicChris fluff
1. Reasurance At Midnight

**Always There...**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Sonic x Chris

Summary: Chris thinks of what it would be like when Sonic-tachi get the last chaos emerald and return to their own world one night... SonicChris fluff

WARNING: Spoilers!of Sonic X(first ending)

(-x-)(-x-)

Chapter 1 • Reasurance At Midnight

(-x-)(-x-)

It was dark, only the crescent moon shredding any light into the young boy's room.

But that wasn't what bothered him. Oh no… It was the thoughts of the chaos emeralds, the one Sonic and his friends were looking for. The fact that, once they find all seven, they'd be able to return home. Where THEY belonged.

Chris would be happy for them, knowing how much they miss their own world, but he'd miss them even more.

No more adventures. No more Eggman attacking them for the emeralds. No more rides in the Tornado X. No more Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, or Cheese. But what was worse, no more Sonic.

He'd have to let them go, that he knew. No matter how much he wished for them to stay, he'd just HAVE to let them go. It wasn't right, anyways. To keep them so selfishly for himself? He couldn't live with that guilt, which he also knew.

Chris would just have to let them go. That's all he knew and he would be sure they made it home. If not, what would he be? Some selfish little rich brat that he should have been? He was surprised he wasn't like that now, being in such a rich and famous family.

But none of that ever made him proud of himself. Sure, his mother was a star, uncle a famous speed racer AND police, grandfather a scientist, and his father, well…you get the picture. Even with a family such as this, he wasn't proud of himself. Well, not until Sonic fell into his swimming pool. That was where he felt his life start to have a meaning. And that meaning, was to help and always be by Sonic's side.

But now, with Sonic and his friends trying to hunt down the last emeralds, Chris knew that meaning would soon go away, just as it came. He'd be another kid with no purpose, just there to be the son of a famous family and nothing else.

Sure, he would still have his two friends, Ella, Tanaka, Chuck, and even his teacher, which he had always had a feeling he was stalking him. But without the others, his world would be dull and boring again. Lonely, even.

Sighing, Chris rose from his bed, sleep refusing to claim him this night. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was now midnight. Ella had sent him to bed at 9, so he'd been laying here and staring at the wall for three hours now. What a waste of time…

Removing the blanket and sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, slipping on his white, fluffy slippers while doing so, Chris stood up and walked out of his room, sneaking in the quiet silence that was his parent's mansion.

_'Maybe a glass of water will make me feel better,'_ Chris thought, stepping downstairs to the kitchen as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake or disturb anyone. It wasn't in his nature to just bother everyone about his own feelings, especially at midnight. He'd just have to cope on his own.

Ignoring the nagging feeling of wanting to talk to Sonic, Chris went straight to the kitchen, opening the cupboards to retrieve a glass. As he was about to shut the fine oak wood cupboard, a familiar voice stopped him as it said;

"Grab me a glass while you're at it, Chris."

A bit surprised, Chris found himself freeze, not moving a muscle. It was only after the same person who spoke had cleared his throat that Chris snatched up another glass quickly, a dark blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What would you like?" Chris asked, turning to the blue hedgehog that had been tormenting his mind the whole night, "As a drink, I mean…"

"Whatever," Sonic shrugged, watching as the orange haired boy headed for the sink, filling up one glass with water. Setting the full glass down on the counter, Chris turned towards the refrigerator, picking up a carton of milk to pore into the empty glass in his hands.

"Do you mind...?" Chris asked, holding up the carton for Sonic to see.

"Sure," Sonic nodded, understanding the question before Chris had finished speaking.

Nodding back, Chris began to fill up the glass, before handing it over to the blue creature with warm emerald eyes. Chris found himself blushing again as his hand rubbed off of Sonic's surprisingly warm gloved hand.

Trying to shake the feelings deep in the pit of his stomach off, Chris turned away quickly from Sonic, returning the carton to the frig and moving towards his own glass. Taking slow sips of his water, Chris continued to watch the sink, not feeling right in staring at Sonic now.

His whole movements felt jittery and stiff, making him even more uncomfortable. He wanted to say something, the old nagging feeling returning and telling him to talk to Sonic and get everything off his chest. But he couldn't find himself to do such a thing. He felt so…hopeless at the moment. The thoughts of earlier returning to him as he remembered how the others would leave as soon as the emeralds are in their grasps.

"Chris?" Sonic's voice broke through his thoughts, allowing him to return to the living world, "Welcome back."

"Wha--?" Chris started, but was silenced when he noticed something warm was wrapped around his shoulders. That, and the fact he was no longer standing up drinking his water. Now he was sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against a counter's side and now had a blanket over his shoulders, a deeper blue shade then his light pajamas.

"Get some rest," Sonic answered for Chris, smiling down at the boy as he patted him on the back, "You look like you can use it."

"Umm…Sure," Chris nodded, the same old blush returning once more.

"Good night, Chris," the blue hedgehog whispered, kissing the orange haired boy on the cheek. That done, Sonic turned on his heels, heading back up to the attic where his grandfather lived.

Chris silently watched him go, the blush still on his cheeks along with a disbelieved look crossing over his features. _'Did Sonic just…kiss me?'_ Chris thought in shock, a hand moving up to cup that same kissed cheek. Pulling the hand away to look at his own palm, his face seemed to soften, a small smile gracing his lips.

Right as Sonic was at the doorway from the kitchen and living room, he could hear Chris' soft reply, "Good night, Sonic…"

Sonic turned to give Chris' form one more glance, a proud smile on his own lips before he continued on his way back to bed.

**-Tsuzuku-** _(to be continued...)_


	2. I Must

**Always There...**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Sonic x Chris, suggested Robotnick x Chris(ewww! XD)

Summary: Chris thinks of what it would be like when Sonic-tachi get the last chaos emerald and return to their own world one night... SonicChris fluff

WARNING: Spoilers!of Sonic X(first ending)

(-x-)(-x-)

Chapter 2 • I Must...

(-x-)(-x-)

Chris couldn't believe his luck. Or more like bad luck.

All he wanted to do was help Sonic and his friends to get the last emerald. Really wanted to. Maybe he was too determined and that's what made him fail. Or maybe he just wasn't thinking of how stupid it was to trust in Eggman. He wasn't sure….

It didn't matter now.

No matter what, it would not change the fact that he had agreed with Knuckles, took all the chaos emeralds they already had and went to find Robotnik for help. And thanks to that, Chris was now hooked up in iron cuffs hanging behind Robotnik and his two robots on the cold metal wall.

Chris tried to threaten them with petty words, but believing in every one of them. Sonic would come for him, he just knew it! He had to…to get the chaos emeralds back, anyways.

Knuckles had gotten away, thrown out, actually. But that wasn't the point. The point was, Knuckles could go and find Sonic, tell him what had happened and then the blue hedgehog would no doubt come to defeat Eggman once again.

"Let me go!" Chris cried, struggling in his restraints, "Sonic will come and stop you!"

Robotnik gave a tired sigh, mumbling to his robots about "When will this kid shut up?"

Chris ignored it though, continuing his futile struggle in getting free. He knew those emeralds were powerful, and this man was about to play around with it. Most likely to put a stop to Sonic. And Chris would not let that happen.

The orange haired boy started using his only weapon besides his cries, his feet. Kicking the tall, skinny robot in the head, chaos started to start inside the small capsule where they were all in. Cries of pain and someone begging for Chris to stop were the only sounds in the place. Along with Robotnik's enraged cries, but Chris tried to ignore those.

"I know how to keep you quiet!" Robotnik cried, glaring at the boy who has caused him nothing but trouble, "And I'll make sure I enjoy every bit of it…"

As Robotnik was starting to move close to Chris, way too close, a familiar voice broke through all the chaos of cries. And this voice only made a wide smile spread on Chris' lips.

"Sonic!"

And there was the blue furred hedgehog, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness as he heard the boy's surprised, yet relieved cry. Now all he had to do was successfully get Chris out of there with as less damage as possible.

"Hold on, Chris!" Sonic yelled from his spot, thinking quickly on a way to destroy that robot, "I'll get you out of there in no time!"

Chris would have been pleased with this, if not for Robotnik who had suddenly shot back into his seat, and called out, "I don't think so, Sonic!" before pressing one of many the buttons in this machine.

Chris could only watch in horror as Robotnik added more and more of the six emeralds into his machine, making it stronger and faster, which resulted in getting Sonic beaten up worse and worse as time went by. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sonic wouldn't let up in this futile fight. He continued to get up on his feet, struggling even more then before as he had to do it repeatedly. Even when Sonic couldn't see the robot, and was blown away by a simple thwack, the blue hedgehog would not give up.

And Chris wanted so badly to stop all of Sonic's pain. Stop it from happening. Stop it from happening ever again…

"SONIC!" Chris cried out, struggling as fiercely as he could, causing both robots and Robotnik to look back at him in shock as he snapped those cuffs off of him and quickly jumping onto the glowing emeralds that were causing Sonic his pain and would-be defeat.

Power coursed through Chris' body, feeling as if it was ripping him from the inside out. Crying out in immense pain, Chris soon found himself loosing conciseness, but only one thought still continued to hold his body tight as he hugged those emeralds to his chest.

_'I must save Sonic…I must…'_

**-Tsuzuku….-**


	3. A Miracle

**Always There...**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): Sonic x Chris

Summary: Chris thinks of what it would be like when Sonic-tachi get the last chaos emerald and return to their own world one night... SonicChris fluff

WARNING: Spoilers!of Sonic X(first ending)

(-x)(-x-)

Chapter 3 • A Miracle

(-x-)(-x-)

Chris couldn't believe it. It was a miracle in itself.

All he could remember was pain and the intense worry for Sonic's safety. He could feel wind blowing through his hair, arms holding him from the ground that was most likely below. He felt those arms slipping, letting him fall before catching him again.

Whatever just happened, he couldn't feel the chaos emeralds in his grasp anymore.

He could faintly remember falling once again, this time not being caught as he fell towards the ocean below him. The waves rolled over each other, silently asking him to join it. And he didn't see anyway not to. Gravity was a powerful thing.

And that's when Chris saw Sonic. Dashing over to him above the water as if it were land itself. Chris also noticed, shortly after, that Sonic's fur coat was no longer its normal deep blue, but a golden yellow.

As Sonic wrapped his arms around Chris' form, holding him close as he continued to run, Chris could only think, _'He looks good either way…'_

It was soon after that that what Chris had dreaded the most had happened: Chaos Control.

The blinding light that flashed over them hid Sonic's form from Chris' sights. The orange haired boy wanted to cry, knowing that this would most likely be the last he would ever see the blue hedgehog. The last…

"Sonic…"

Finding himself now in a foggy forest, the trees looking as if they belong in a dream and not reality, Chris could only kneel there, looking around him helplessly.

Sonic was gone.

It was as simple as that. But it didn't feel simple. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Almost as bad as when the chaos emeralds' energy had coursed through his own little body. But this, it hurt from inside. Tearing at his already battered heart.

It was all too much.

Chris wanted to cry. Call out Sonic's name until he got a response. Wait in that one spot until the blue hedgehog showed himself to him again.

But who was he kidding?

Sonic was gone. Back in the place he called home. As far as he could to get away from Chris. Sonic…was long gone.

And that's why it was such a miracle.

Sonic had stepped out from behind a tree, walking into Chris' view with that same grin on his face. Chris couldn't believe it. It HAD to be all in his mind! But as Sonic opened his mouth to speak, Chris thinking no words would come out, he was as surprised as any when the blue hedgehog's voice came out as deep and cheerful as always.

"Hiya, Chris."

"Sonic…" Chris found himself breath, eyes wide from shock. Before he knew it, the orange haired boy had ran the short distance between Sonic and him, wrapping his arms around the blue creature he loved with a passion, all the while calling out Sonic's name as if it was the most wonderful thing in the word.

And it was.

But the kiss that followed, Chris knew, he KNEW, that his world would never be the same.

And he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

**-Owari-** _(End-The End) _


End file.
